


Run, Run, Run

by noodlebowl



Series: all you have is your fire - a caleb widogast collection [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mollymauk Tealeaf Dies, POV Caleb Widogast, Sad Caleb Widogast, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Widomauk Week (Critical Role), critical role - Freeform, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebowl/pseuds/noodlebowl
Summary: Look what you did. Get up, get off the ground. Run.His hands are shaking, he notices, they’re shaking and not just from the cold. His head is spinning, his vision blurring. He wants to throw up, but he can’t, his stomach feels as if it’s tied into one giant knot. He wants to scream, but he can’t, his voice is gone and he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to get it back.[ Spoilers for C2E26 ]





	Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic. Idk what happened. Hope someone likes my angst.
> 
> [ Spoilers for C2E26 ]

_You can’t stay here. Run._

His palms are darkened, but no flame emits, not any longer. There’s nothing, nothing except for the hazy sound of Nott’s voice in the back, and her small hands pulling and grasping at Caleb’s own. Her small fingers trying to pry him away from where he’d fallen to his knees on the ground.

He can’t hear what she is saying to him, but he doubts it is anything good. All he can hear is the ringing in his ears. All he feels his heart, it’s beating so hard that it feels as if it’s going to break out of his chest.

His eyes hurt and so does his heart, it burns more than his nightmares do.

_You have to leave. Run._

He figures tears must be running down his cheeks, but he doesn’t exactly register it, not in this moment. His limbs feel heavy, as if he hasn’t slept in ages, as if all energy as been sucked out of him at once.

A major hit to his stomach, pushing out all air and leaving him gasping and choking for his breath. Worse than an arrow to the gut, worse than a knife to his throat. 

The snow is turning crimson by the second, dyed by blood. The blood doesn’t belong to him, which seems to be the worst part.

_You can’t protect yourself, let alone anyone else. Run._

Caleb is selfish, he knows that. But he would almost rather have it be his own, would almost rather trade places so he was the one on the ground, so he was the one turning colder by every passing moment. 

He would rather be the one with a hole through his chest, a hole that goes right into his heart. Not a metaphorical one, a real one. He would rather be the one lying in the snow, looking up at the sky and the snow that’s gently falling, changing in colour as they mix with the blood that he would rather was seeping out of him instead.

_Look what you did. Get up, get off the ground. Run._

His hands are shaking, he notices, they’re shaking and not just from the cold. His head is spinning, his vision blurring. He wants to throw up, but he can’t, his stomach feels as if it’s tied into one giant knot. He wants to scream, but he can’t, his voice is gone and he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to get it back.

He wants to run far away. Every bone in his body screams at him, telling him to get out of here. Away from his problems and their consequences. It’s the one thing he’s been good at, the one thing he’s been successful at. Whenever things have gone south, he has gone running. But this time is different. He wants to run until he forgets, wants to run until this the image before him is gone forever, but he knows it will never happen.

_Run. Run. Run._

His eyes focus on a beautifully intricate peacock stretching across scarred purple skin, skin that’s turning paler by every second that passes.

Caleb is selfish, he knows this. But he would rather it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
